World Championships 12gh
The 12gh World Championships were held by Roaming Robots. It was a double knockout competition. Representitives were: UK: Wasp USA: Maximum Destruction Germany: Tsunami France: CulMerde Netherlands: Gravity Belgium: Hard City Desert: ZA J Room; Universal Draw Hannibul V ZA Hannibul put up a better fight than most expected, getting in the first flip on ZA. ZA was more cautious after that and eventually flipped Hanibul OOTA after 20 seconds. Wasp V CulMerde CulMerde slammed Wasp against the wall on their first drive. But Wasp managed to get the flipper underneath and flip CM over. CM were flipped around until they were OOTA. (20 seconds). Maximum Destruction V Gravity Maximum Destruction dominated the fight not letting Gravity have one flip. In the end, OOTA at 42 seconds. Universal V Tsunami Two good robots, but here Universal was outpaced by the more powerful, and lower Tsunami. OOTA in 12 seconds. Second Winner's Round ZA V Tsunami Tsunami flipped ZA for 28 seconds then OOTA. Wasp V Maximum Destruction Max Destruction now looking like the robot to beat... MD had first flip but Wasp selfrighted. Wasp then flipped MD. Both robots had more flips, MD with slightly more than Wasp. MD got a big flip on Wasp at 19 seconds and sent them from almost the middle to the arena to OOTA. Third Winner's Round Maximum Destruction V Tsunami US Champion v reigning world champion, the german robot struggled with MD. Even when they were under it their flips were not effective. MD threw Tsunami around. At 34seconds they went OOTA. Looser's Bracket First Looser's round CulMerde V Universal CulMerde using ramming attack effectively. On top at start. Universal struggling to use flipper to full effect. Until at 43 seconds when they flipped CM over. Then OOTA. Universal through. Gravity V Hannibul Gravity proving they can still fight. No contest. OOTA at 15 secs. Second Looser's Round Universal V Wasp Universal not low enough to have a chance of flipping Wasp. OOTA in 10 seconds. ZA V Gravity Long and even fight, Gravity would probably have won a judges decision. Very tactical fight, dodging each other at start. Both robots were flipped, ZA much more. Both trying to get into the back corner. At 1.38 Gravity flipped ZA OOTA from on side of the arena to the other. 3rd Looser's Round Wasp V Gravity Wasp was confident, Gravity was not. Wasp got Gravity on its back and close to the wall. On their 2nd/3rd attempt Wasp got Gravity OOTA. 4th Looser's Round Wasp V Tsunami Tsunami was deffinately not on form in this round, a few weak flips on Wasp but they were beaten into 3rd in 48. 2 places lower than the last World Championships but still a good finish for Germany. Grand Final Wasp V Maximum Destruction As the winner of the Winner's Bracket, MD only needed to beat Wasp once to win the title. Wasp needed 2 wins against MD to win the title. Wasp beat MD in the first fight, flipping them OOTA after 14 seconds. Very tense, one win each now. Both robots could be world champion soon... In the second fight it was 70/30 Wasp. When MD were winning they were flipping Wasp high and close to the side, but their attacks were infrequent and irregular. Wasp had many prolongued attacks. At around 60 seconds Wasp had MD on their side near the wall and in 2 flips had them OOTA. Fight lasted 1.05. Wasp is the 12gh World Champion. This was the first time a British robot won a WC since Dantomkia.